cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonheart
Dragonheart is a UK VHS release by CIC and Universal on 12th May 1997 and 20th October 1997. It got re-released by 4 Front Video and Universal on 22nd May 2000 and it got re-released by Universal on 20th May 2002. Description Cast The principal cast members of Dragonheart were: * Dennis Quaid as Bowen, a knight who becomes a dragon-slayer and then allies with Draco. Director Rob Cohen was impressed with Quaid, telling producer Raffaella De Laurentiis "Quaid is a knight of the old code." Cohen called Quaid "obviously intelligent and fun to work with", and said that he "really thought he was Bowen." Quaid underwent rigorous training for the role, mostly practicing sword fighting. Quaid and Cohen both wanted Bowen's sword technique to have an "Eastern flavor", so Quaid trained with Japanese sword master Kiyoshi Yamasaki. * Sean Connery as the voice of Draco, the last remaining dragon. Cohen felt it was "very important that dragon's personality be derived from the actor who was going to play the voice", and said that Connery was the only actor he had in mind for the role. He described Connery's voice as "unique" and "instantly recognizable", but said that it was "what Connery stood for in life as an actor and as a man that most related to what I wanted for Draco." Voice recording for Draco was done in three sessions. To help animate Draco's facial expressions, Cohen and the ILM animators took close-up shots of Connery from his previous films, categorized the clips according to what emotion was being expressed, and put them in separate tapes for easy reference. * David Thewlis as Einon, the tyrannical king who shares part of Draco's heart. Cohen cast Thewlis based on his performance in Naked, stating "what makes a villain scary is the brain, not the brawn." The young Einon in the film's opening scenes was played by Lee Oakes. * Pete Postlethwaite as Gilbert of Glockenspur, a monk and aspiring poet who joins Bowen and Draco in the revolt against Einon. Cohen wanted Postlethwaite for the role based on his performance in In the Name of the Father, feeling that "anyone who was assured in a dramatic role could take Brother Gilbert and make it real and charmingly funny." * Jason Isaacs as Lord Felton, Einon's second in command. He hires Bowen to slay a dragon running rampant around his village, but refuses to pay after learning more of Bowen. * Julie Christie as Queen Aislinn, Einon's mother. Cohen found Christie through David Thewlis' casting agent. * Dina Meyer as Kara, a peasant girl who seeks revenge on Einon for killing her father. Meyer was the second actress Cohen interviewed for the role. Cohen stated that he needed an actress who was "strong and someone who could, in the end, handle herself with these double viking axes and look believable.". Sandra Kovacikova plays Kara as a child. * Peter Hric as King Freyne, Einon's father and Aislinn's husband, a tyrannical ruler. * Brian Thompson as Brok, Einon's knight who served alongside Einon's father when he was king. * Terry O'Neill as Redbeard. * John Gielgud as the uncredited voice of King Arthur, who speaks to Bowen during his visit to Avalon. Trailers and info Rental Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (Universal) # Billy Madison # GoldDiggers - The Secret of Bear Mountain # Sgt. Bilko # Flipper # DragonHeart Soundtrack (Available from all good record shops) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:BBFC PG Category:Dragonheart Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Drama Videos by Universal Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG from 1997-1999 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:4 Front Video Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:Action videos from Universal